Bejaratana
|mother = Princess Suvadhana |birth_date = |birth_place = Grand Palace, Bangkok, Siam |death_date = |death_place = Siriraj Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand |date of burial = 12 April 2012 (interment of ashes) |place of burial = Royal Cemetery, Wat Ratchabophit, Bangkok, Thailand |religion = Buddhism }} Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda ( ; ; , 24 November 1925 – 27 July 2011) was the only child of the King Vajiravudh of Thailand. She was a first cousin of King Bhumibol Adulyadej and third cousin of King Norodom Sihanouk of Cambodia.Bing Soravij BhiromBhakdi. Her Royal Highness Princess Bejaratana, The Siamese Collection, Retrieved 1 January 2018.Sokheounpang. Khmer-Siam Royal Family Tree. Retrieved 27 January 2013 Her funeral was held on 9 April 2012, at Sanam Luang ceremonial ground in Bangkok.http://www.thaizer.com/news/funeral-of-thai-princess-in-april/ Biography Princess Bejaratana was born on 24 November 1925 in the Royal Grand Palace, Bangkok, the only child of King Vajiravudh (Rama VI) and Princess Suvadhana. Having seen his daughter only one time, the king died the following day. Her uncle, who became King Prajadhipok (Rama VII), performed the naming ceremony for the princess on 30 December. Princess Bejaratana and her mother moved to Suan Hongsa Villa in Dusit Palace, where she received her education from a private tutor. They moved in with Queen Sri Savarindira (the Queen Dowager) during World War II, and the princess attended Rajani School until she was 12. She and her mother then moved to England, where she continued her education and took medication for her poor health. She first stayed at Fairhill Villa in Surrey, before settling in Brighton.Bangkok Post:Princess Bejraratana dies, 85 In November 1957, Princess Bejaratana returned to Thailand. She bought land on Sukhumvit Road Soi 38, and built Ruenruedi Villa Palace. The princess undertook her duties of representing the royal family. Her special interests were in education, public health, Buddhism, the soldiers and police guarding Thailand's borders, and general public welfare. ]] Near the end of her life she reduced her royal duties due to age, but occasionally still did work relating to her royal father. Princess Bejaratana died on 27 July 2011 at 16:37 at Siriraj Hospital, Bangkok, aged 85.She was kept in Bhumipol's and Sirikit's freezer until April 2012. Thai Nation Mourns the Death of Princess Bejaratana (28 July 2011) Titles and styles *'30 December 1925 – 27 July 2011' : Her Royal Highness Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda. The Princess's style and title in full: Her Royal Highness Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda Sirisobhabannavadi ( ; ) The word "Phakhini" ( ) is meaning Cousin.บ. บุหงามาศ. "สมเด็จพระเจ้าภคินีเธอ" เจ้าฟ้าเพชรรัตนราชสุดา สิริโสภาพัณณวดี. ใน''ศิลปวัฒนธรรม'' ปีที่ 33 ฉบับที่ 9 กรกฎาคม 2555. กรุงเทพฯ : มติชน. 2555, หน้า 24 File:Royal Monogram of Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda.svg|Royal Monogram File:Royal Flag of Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda.png|Royal flag Thai royal decorations * Knight of The Most Illustrious Order of the Royal House of Chakri * Knight Grand Cordon of The Most Illustrious Order of Chula Chom Klao * Knight of the Ratana Varabhorn Order of Merit * Knight Grand Cordon of The Most Exalted Order of the White Elephant * Knight Grand Cordon of the Order of the Crown * Knight Grand Cordon of the Order of the Direkgunabhorn * The Order of Symbolic Propitiousness Ramkeerati (Special Class) - Boy Scout Citation Medal * King Rama VI Royal Cypher Medal (First Class) * King Rama VII Royal Cypher Medal (First Class) * King Rama IX Royal Cypher Medal (First Class) * The Red Cross Commendation Medal Military rank * General, Admiral and Air Chief MarshalRatchakitchaRatchakitcha Ancestry References External links * Ethailand * Ancestry.com – HRH Princess Bejraratana Rajasuda * http://www.puendee.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=41&products_id=468 * http://www.baanjomyut.com/library/ratchasuda/index.html * Bejaratana-Suvadhana Foundation * Biography and appearance of Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda – Sakulthai Magazine * Princess Bejaratana Rajasuda of Thailand – Sakulthai Magazine Category:1925 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Chakri dynasty Category:Thai female Chao Fa Category:Knights Grand Cordon of the Order of Chula Chom Klao Category:Knights of the Ratana Varabhorn Order of Merit Category:Members of the Order of the Direkgunabhorn Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Direkgunabhorn Category:Thai people of Khmer descent Category:Thai military personnel Category:Royal Thai Army personnel Category:Thai generals Category:Royal Thai Navy personnel Category:Thai admirals Category:Royal Thai Air Force personnel Category:Royal Thai Air Force air marshals